Harry Potter: Lost Memories
by Queen of Seers
Summary: Nine year old Harry Potter finds out he is a wizard! He is shipped off to wizarding 'preschool' to find one of his new friends expelled and sent to a detention center by his abusive father. Can Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their new friend Anne rescue him?!
1. The Lady and the mirror

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any other character from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series  
  
Harry Potter: Lost Memories  
By Lena  
  
One  
  
The Lady and the Mirror  
  
It was yet another dreary summer's day at number four Privet Drive. Harry Potter, a skinny, black-haired, nine-year-old boy, yawned and sat up in bed. At that very instant, the bedroom door was forced open with a violent bang, to reveal his Aunt Petunia standing with her hands on her hips. "Harry!" she thundered. "Go downstairs and fetch Dudley at once! Tell the dear that I have a splendid surprise for him." Harry thought for a moment and reached the conclusion that Aunt Petunia had less a mind than a tadpole. She had obviously been downstairs before she woke Harry. Therefore, it would've been a much easier task to fetch Dudley himself. For a nine-year-old, Harry was quite intuitive.  
If Harry had been older, he probably would have said something like Do it yourself, or Go to Hell! But because he was only seven and mortified of his aunt, he said "Yes, Aunt Petunia," in resignation and unwillingly marched from the room. It's not like he wanted to live with his nosy aunt, self-centered uncle, and his overweight bully of a cousin, Dudley, but, in fact, they were the only family he had left. When he was very young, his parents had died in a car crash. Luckily, he had escaped with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, and was sent to live with the Dursley's. There was no mention of his parents in the Dursley household, and if he ever did try to ask about them, Uncle Vernon's face would contort with horror and Harry would be sent to his room. Dudley was no help either. At nine years old, Dudley was already over 100 pounds and not showing any sign of losing weight. From the moment, he could walk, Dudley was always bullying Harry; pulling his hair, stealing his toys, eating his food. and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley would always reward Dudley for being so mean to his cousin. Dudley was found, perched on a stool in the kitchen, gobbling down what looked to be the raspberry tart that Aunt Petunia was saving for dinner. "You're gonna get in trouble for eating that," Harry taunted. "Your mum was saving it for dinner tonight." Dudley grinned and let out a loud belch. "Oh, sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Whaddaya want, anyways? If it's some of this tart." "Your mum sent me down here so I could tell you to go up there." "I'm eating." "She says she has a surprise of some sort, although I really have no idea." As soon as the word 'surprise' escaped Harry's lips, Dudley launched himself out of his chair and bounded up the stairs, causing a sort of earthquake in the kitchen. Keen to find out what the 'surprise' was, Harry followed. He thought that surprise probably meant that Aunt Petunia was doing something bad to him, (the last one landed him two months without leaving his bedroom) and it was better to find out what it was sooner rather than later. "Mum?" Dudley simpered, "you wanted to see me?" He could hardly contain his glee. "Yes, Duddums," replied Aunt Petunia, "Anne is coming over later." "Anne!" shouted Dudley, dancing (well, at least trying to dance) around the room. "She's coming! Anne is coming!" Anne was a lady who came over every several months to discuss cooking with Aunt Petunia; You know-- which pies are most popular, how if you separate eggs into white and yolk, you can make delicious sunny-side-ups; the usual, boring facts. The only reason Dudley liked Anne is because she was rich; Each time she came over, she'd bring fresh, crisp, money for him if he joined in their conversations. Would Dudley pass up money? Never. Though he was stuck talking about sugar and spices for several hours, he always ended up with fifty or more pounds added to his account. Anne visiting also provided Harry with lots of opportunity to hear Dudley make a fool of himself. Though he ate practically every waking moment of his life, Dudley Dursley did not know a thing about cooking. And with Uncle Vernon on a business trip in London, this would be a perfect time to spy on their conversation. Harry couldn't wait.  
* * * At six-o-clock that evening, Aunt Petunia sent Harry to his room and instructed him that if he dared to even open a drawer, he would be so severely punished that he would wish to be thrown from the roof. Harry was used to threats and quickly ignored this one. Though the Dursleys gave him sinister chores and time-outs at least five times a week, they had never actually hurt him. Harry stood outside his room and closed the door so Aunt Petunia would think he had gone in. "Now, don't move!" bellowed Aunt Petunia. No later had she said that when there was a sharp knock at the door, a creaking noise, and a cry of joy. "Dinky Duddums!" Cried Anne when she came in. "How's my sweet, lovey Dudley today? And Petunia! I haven't seen you in months. You know, I was thinking of buying a dress just like yours, but when I got to the store they were all sold out! And I thought to myself 'now, how many people do you really think like shocking pink dresses?' And that's when I realized."  
Harry heard Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Anne moving into the den. He stealthily stole downstairs and sat on the bottom step. 'Now the fun begins,' he thought. First the trio discussed after dinner mints ("Oh yes," said Dudley, "I only like the creamy ones.") Then they spent about half-an- hour complimenting a new chicken pie recipe that Aunt Petunia found in the paper ("My favorite!" said Dudley, beaming.) They were about to start talking about ice cream when.  
"Petunia, dear, I'm sorry, but I must take a stop at the lavatory."  
"Oh, that's perfectly all right, dear, but the one downstairs is leaking. The other one is upstairs to your right.  
Hearing this, Harry realized that Anne would be heading straight at him! He couldn't scamper up the stairs, for he would be heard, and the only other way out was toward the den, where Aunt Petunia and Dudley were. So his only hope was to tiptoe quietly upstairs. No sooner had he begun, though, than Anne appeared at the bottom of the steps and clasped a hand over her mouth in surprise. Harry turned around to face her, and see her face go from surprised to in shock in about one second. She put a finger to her mouth and began up the stairs.  
Harry was confused. If anyone else saw a boy they'd never seen before in their best friend's house, they would scream and maybe even phone the police. Anne grabbed Harry's arm, pulled him into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. "H-h-harry Potter?" she stammered.  
Ok, this was too weird. Now she knew his name. "How do you know me?"  
Anne looked at him, like he was stupid. "Everyone knows you. You're Harry Potter!"  
"Everyone? Knows me? I don't know how they could. You see, I've been cooped up inside this house for six years. I've never even been outside, much less met anybody-" "You mean, you don't know, Harry?"  
"Know what?"  
"Listen, Harry, have these muggles told you anything?"  
These what? "Muggles?"  
Anne shook her head. "Meet me at your bedroom window at nine tonight." She whispered, so as not to disturb the Dursleys downstairs. "There is some very important information--"  
Aunt Petunia was heard from downstairs. "ANNE?! You've been upstairs ten minutes now."  
"Oh, coming, dear!" Anne called. She smiled again at Harry, and then she left him in the bathroom, muttering to herself. "Dumbledore. said he knew. why is he here? I'll have to have a word."  
Harry stood in disbelief, looking at himself in the mirror, thinking. How in the world did this woman know me? She's never seen me before, or she would've told the Dursleys. What was that she called the Dursleys? Muggles? What on earth is a muggle? Who's Dumbledore? And most of all, why does she want to meet me at nine? I don't trust her that much.  
As Harry tried to flatten his hair, something happened that had never happened before: his reflection winked at him! Harry quickly shut the bathroom door. "What!" he gasped.  
"I'm sorry," the reflection said lazily, but I couldn't help overhear that conversation you had with Anne. "I believe I can clarify some stuff for you, that is, if you want me to."  
Harry stared openmouthed at the mirror, dumbstruck. "Um. excuse me, but how can I be talking to my reflection?"  
"You were always capable of talking to me before," his mirror said calmly, "but you've never believed you could before now."  
"Well, sorry, but I still don't believe I can."  
"You obviously do," persisted the mirror, "or else you wouldn't be talking to me now. That meeting with Anne you just had opened up new beliefs inside you. She gave you a taste of the unknown, and you are curious to find out more. So you believe her. And that's where I come in. I'm only capable of talking to those who can believe in me. You, Harry Potter, do believe in me. Harry, your aunt will be coming soon, so you'd better get back to your room. But if you ever want to have a nice conversation with 'yourself'." the mirror chuckled at his joke, "feel free to come back and talk to me. But what I needed to tell you most is very important. I probably shouldn't be telling you; I probably should have left that up to Anne, but I can't resist. Harry. you're a wizard."  
Harry just stood there, trying to comprehend what the mirror had just told him. He didn't 'believe' in talking mirrors. but there he was, talking to one. And if he was not mistaken, he had just been told that he was a wizard. "A what!?" He said in surprise.  
"A wizard," explained the mirror. "Now go! You're aunt's coming and you don't want to be caught! See ya around, Harry!"  
And with that, Harry ran to his room, lay on his bed, and pretended to have been there the whole time. 


	2. The Memory

Two  
  
The Memory  
  
At nine-o-clock that night, Harry shut and locked his bedroom door, and waited by the window for Anne to come. At 9:05, when she hadn't come, Harry began to ponder. Maybe this is all a joke. Maybe she isn't coming at all. Maybe that discussion I had with myself was all a fake! Maybe-  
"Hello, Harry." Anne was standing outside the window, knocking to come in. Harry opened the window but not the screen.  
"I don't trust you."  
"Actually, I'm not surprised." Anne smiled. "But you should. Please let me in, Harry."  
Harry didn't know why he did, but he unlocked the screen. Only then, did he realize the full impact of what he was seeing. Anne was standing outside his bedroom window- which was located on the second floor! "Anne! You're fl-"  
"Floating? Yes, I know. And I don't think I can stand it much longer. It's very hard to levitate yourself. Objects and such aren't that hard, but levitating yourself is quite a task! Now, will you please move away, Harry, so I can get in?" Harry quickly stepped to the side and watched Anne glide through the window and land gracefully on the rug. She crossed her arms in front of her. "Now, down to business. Harry, you're a-"  
"Wizard," finished Harry. Anne nodded. "After you left, my reflection told me. I didn't quite believe him, but now that two people have told me, I guess it's true."  
"Yes, Harry. You're a wizard, and a famous one at that."  
"Famous? Why?"  
"I thought you would ask that, Harry," Anne said, smiling, "and this is something I can't explain to you on my own. I need to show you something. A memory."  
"Memory?"  
"Of your parents."  
"My parents?"  
"Yes, Harry. Your parents. Now, I need you to trust me. Ok, Harry. Take my hand."  
Harry stood, unmoving. "I don't trust you," he repeated, "and I most certainly refuse to take your hand. You're friends with Aunt Petunia."  
"I only put up with her because it's my job. I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Muggle Relations Department. It's my job to find out what muggles- folks who don't do magic- are like." Harry stared at her. He didn't understand what she was saying at all. "Harry, I know this is hard for you, but this is something you have to see. Now, take my hand! Please!" She was almost pleading with him now.  
Slowly, carefully, Harry extended his right hand out to Anne, who took it. As soon as she did, a most curious sensation began to spread through Harry's skin. It was like he was turning around very quickly, although he knew that he was only standing in his room. He felt that all the air was being sucked out of him. and then it stopped, and he was in a bedroom. Not his bedroom, mind you.  
This bedroom was covered from wall to wall with posters, newspaper clippings, and photographs. The peculiar thing was that the pictures were all moving. Some were waving, some were walking, and a man with black hair was laughing.  
Harry turned to Anne. "What-"  
"Shhhhhhh!" Anne commanded. "They're coming. Listen."  
Then entered a man and a woman, holding a small child. The man had jet black, messy hair, glasses, and was wearing a long, black robe. The woman had lighter hair and was also wearing robes of black. The child, who looked to be a boy, was fast asleep. Harry recognized them at once.  
"Mom! Dad! I'm here!" He yelped, waving his arms around above his head. He ran to give his mother a hug, but Anne held him back.  
"Harry! You must not touch anything! Y'understand!?"  
Harry shot a look of spite at Anne, but nodded. He did not understand. Why was he here? Why couldn't he touch anything? What was going on? Then, for the first time in his memorable life, he heard his parents' voices.  
"James! He's coming!" That was his mother.  
"Who's coming?!" Harry asked Anne.  
"Shhhhhhhhh!" Anne persisted. "Listen!"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Lily," Harry's father spoke, "Unless Peter betrayed us, which he would never do."  
"I don't know, James, but sometimes I think it would've been better to keep Sirius as our secret keeper. I think he's much more. trustworthy," Lily commented, as she placed the baby in a crib.  
"That's only because you fancied him for five years at Hogwarts!" James taunted.  
Lily had to smile. "Oh, ha ha!" she said sarcastically, then ran to give James a hug. Just then, there was a noise from downstairs. Lily and James let go of each other immediately. "I told you!" Lily whispered.  
James took charge. He tiptoed to the door and turned out the lights. "Lily!" he quietly commanded, "Get Harry!"  
Harry looked at Anne in confusion. "Get Harry? I'm here!"  
"SHHHHHHH! Don't you understand, Harry? Don't you understand?! Anne said this almost desperately.  
No, Harry wanted to say, I don't understand! But he didn't. At that very moment, the door opened, very slowly, to reveal an illuminated figure. He was very tall; taller than both his parents. Most of his face was covered by the black hood of a cape which trailed down to the floor. From what Harry could see, his eyes were snakelike: dark red, shining slits in his head; and his mouth was twisted in an evil smile. His skin was sallow, chalklike, and gray. Harry was frightened by the mere sight of him. He shrunk back behind Anne and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"No, Harry!" Anne pleaded. "Be strong! Watch!" She brought Harry from behind her, held his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "You're about to find out that all that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told you were lies. You're about to see your parents' death."  
"My parent's. d-death? You mean this isn't happening?" "Well, it did happen. Six years ago. So you can't be hurt. I promise." This didn't reassure Harry much, but he turned to face the snakelike man. Grasping Anne's hand, he felt his scar burn with pain. But he did not turn away. Then, in a flash of movement, the snakelike man pounced. He went for James first. Harry was proud to say, he saw his dad put up a good fight. Dashing around the room, a wand in his hand, shooting beams of colored light at the snakelike man. But it was no use. The man pulled out a wand of his own. there was a blinding flash of green light, a scream, and James lay in a heap on the ground. "NO!" Lily screamed, as the snake-man moved toward her. "Do whatever you want with me, but DON'T HURT MY BABY!!!" She clutched Harry to her chest and turned away. In another flash of light, Lily screamed and crumpled on the bed, leaving the child, alive and well, with the man. Then Harry realized. As the man turned to face the boy with his wand, he realized. "Anne!" he whispered, "That's me, isn't it! That's me! How on earth-" "Watch," Anne said gently, placing her hands on his shoulders. The snakelike man stood opposite the boy, who was wide awake now, an wicked leer on his face. He raised his wand. there was a third burst of light. and then something happened. Baby Harry screwed his face up with concentration, and instead of falling, he leaned back against the bed and smiled. The man looked surprised for a moment, but his surprise turned to horror, as Baby Harry's forehead split open and let the blast of green light back at him. There was a howl of agony.  
And then Harry was moving, spinning around and around. hardly daring to breathe, for fear that his lungs would burst. there was a bump, and Harry and Anne were sitting on his bedroom floor. Harry looked at Anne, and broke down into tears. 


	3. The Past and the Present

Three  
  
The Past and The Present  
  
"Oh, Harry," Anne said, beginning to weep, "I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would understand unless you saw it!" She pulled Harry into a hug as he started to calm down. "I was your mum's best friend at school. We would always have fun, Lily and I, doing magic together. Our favorite pastime was to watch James and his friends cause trouble. When your mum and dad married, I was a bridesmaid at the wedding. Oh, Harry," she said, sobbing. "I wish I could go back there! To spend one day with Lily and James. and Sirius."  
Harry looked up, tears glistening in his deep, brown eyes. "S- Sirius?" he stammered. Anything to get the subject off his parent's death.  
Anne got a far-away look in her eyes. "Sirius Black, your godfather. He was-"  
"I have a godfather?! Then, why am I living here, with these fowl, disgusting, stupid." Harry began to pulse with anger. His aunt and uncle had lied. They had lied to him about his parents. They had lied to him about himself. He was a wizard and. "THEY LIED TO ME!" Harry exploded with anger. "I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I'M GONNA KILL THEM! I SWEAR-"  
"Harry! They're going to hear you!" Anne exclaimed. "Be quiet for a second. here-" she pulled out a wand and waved it. It was like an invisible curtain was drawing itself around the room. "Soundproofed! Handy little trick I learned from Sirius. He used it to sneak around school without being caught. Harry?" Anne said uncertainly, catching sight of him. He had quieted a bit and was now rubbing his scar with a confused expression.  
"That man. killed my parents." Harry started, "But he didn't." His voice trailed off.  
"Kill you," Anne finished. "Yes, Lord Voldemort was very powerful, but no one knows why he did not succeed in taking your life. If you had played by the rules of the book, you would've died. But you didn't, and you lived, Harry. You lived."  
"Why," Harry whispered. "Why did I live and they didn't?"  
"Ah," Anne said sadly, "But I'm afraid I don't know. I'm sorry."  
"Okay." There was a long silence, then: "My godfather. who is he? Why can't I live with him? Why?"  
Anne hesitated. "Sirius Black is in Azkaban, Harry."  
"What's-"  
"Azkaban is the wizard prison. It holds the worst of criminals. It's the worst place you can be sent." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "He says he didn't do it, and I believe him. But nobody else did."  
"What did they say he did?"  
"Blew up a whole street of people and killed thirteen of them- including one of his best friends. But he didn't do it!"  
"Then who did?"  
Anne broke down totally. "Oh, Harry, I don't know! I don't know!" Her head in her hands, she wailed, "I loved him! I loved him! And now he's gone! Forever!" Then, Anne submersed into sobs.  
Harry did not know what to say to this, so he took Anne's hand and quietly said, "I would have loved him, too, Anne. Tell me about him. I want to hear."  
Anne took a deep breath, poised herself, and began to speak. "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrew, and your father, James Potter called themselves the marauders; the mischief makers. At school, they were always causing trouble in the halls- if you saw somebody unexpectedly start turning somersaults in the air it was usually their fault. "For my first four years at Hogwarts- that's the wizard school that I attended- I hated them. especially Sirius; they were always distracting me during classes and playing jokes on Lily and I. When I was a second year, Lily told me that she fancied Sirius. My immediate reaction was to stand back in horror and let out a loud 'WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU!?' but after she forced me to stand near him for the five years, I realized that I sort of liked him too. Of course, I didn't tell your mother, until, at the beginning of seventh year, he asked me out. At this, Lily said she wouldn't speak to me for the rest of her life! "The very next day, though, Lily said that she had asked your father out. I deemed this quite peculiar because Lily hated James almost as much as I had hated Sirius. For a while, I thought they had only gotten together because Sirius and I had, but they continued dating after they graduated from Hogwarts. Three years later, Sirius and I married, and two after that, your parents married. James was best man at our wedding, and Lily was a bridesmaid, as we were at theirs. Shortly after our marriage, we had a daughter, Emily Anne Black. She's now in her first year at Hogwarts." Anne took another deep breath and looked at Harry. "Here's where you come in. A year after you were born, your parents went into hiding because they were being pursued by Lord Voldemort. But, they were found and killed anyway. Supposedly, though I do not believe it, this was Sirius's fault. He was the 'secret keeper' for your parents, which means that only if he told Voldemort where they were, your mum and dad would be found. and they were." "The very next day, he allegedly was talking to Peter Pettegrew on the street, whipped out his wand, and murdered thirteen people, including Peter. He was put in Azkaban right then and there; he wasn't even tried. I haven't seen him since." There was a deathly silence as Anne finished her story. Both her and Harry had silent tears spilling over their faces. Anne had Harry's hand in hers. "Harry, if it were my choice, I would have you come and live with me. but it's not. Dumbledore- the Hogwarts headmaster- says that you must remain here, with your aunt and uncle. But I want you to go to school, Harry. It was the first time Harry spoke in a long while. "S-school?" "Yes, Harry, school. There is a wizard basics school in session right now. I want you to go. Do you want to?" "Oh, yes! But. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon-" "Don't worry. Every night, I will sneak you out through the window, and put a charm on your bed so it looks like you're asleep. Then you will go to school with other young witches and wizards." Anne looked at the alarm clock. "It's morning, Harry. Your aunt will be coming soon. I must go, but I'll see you tonight." And with that, Anne gave a wave and floated out the window. And with only the thought of school to sustain him, Harry climbed into bed and prepared to face the day. 


	4. The Last Day

Four  
The Last Day  
  
The next day at the Dursley's was like hell for Harry. Since he had been up all night, he was constantly falling asleep on his feet, causing Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon (back from his business trip at five AM) to slap him round the head every time (Dudley was more than happy to join in). Many times that day, Harry would have liked just to run away from the Dursley's, collapse on a street corner, and sleep until he was all slept out! But, this may cause him to miss Anne's arrival that evening.  
  
'Maybe I'll take a walk,' Harry thought. He had never been out of the house before without Aunt Petunia hovering over him, and Aunt Petunia would never let him out of the house without permission and supervision. And, on the account that she was in a particularly bad mood that day, his aunt would be more than happy to have an excuse to send him to his room for the day. So, Harry resorted to telling his cousin that he was going out.  
  
Harry found Dudley immersed in a video game. "Hey Dudley."  
  
Dudley grunted (for he was not really listening.)  
  
"Can you tell your mum that I'm going out walking?"  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Grunt.  
  
So, the tired-eyed Harry quietly slipped out of the house and walked to the playground on Magnolia Crescent. He chose his favorite swing and sat down, unmoving. After a while, his mind began to drift. He was thinking about Anne. his parents. the man in the black cloak.  
"Ouch!" Harry's scar suddenly began to throb. He clutched his forehead and fell to the earth. The ground before him began to blur.  
  
* * *  
  
He was standing in a forest. Blackened trees towered around him like knives in the sky. Harry tried to move but realized he could not. Suddenly, he heard a cowering voice in the distance.  
  
"N-no! D-Don't! P-p-please!"  
  
"But, think of all we can do together. We can rule the world as one, my friend."  
Harry had never heard such a voice before. The sound of it caused ice to trickle down his spine and through the rest of his body. He could only think who the voice belonged to. And this poor man was going to be killed. or worse! 'If I could move..' he thought, 'I would save that man's life. If I couldn't be killed the first time.'  
  
There was an earsplitting scream from the man an evil laugh from Voldemort, and a blinding flash of light. Harry tried to turn away but was rooted to the spot. His scar began to pulse with pain. There was another cry of anguish and Harry realized that it was his own.  
  
* * *  
  
Somebody was splashing water on his face. He was back on Magnolia Crescent, and a very old man he had never seen before was helping him.  
  
"Harry, I'm glad you came round. I was beginning to think you were drifting into a state of unconsciousness!"  
  
Harry looked at the man. He wore a matching robe and cap of a strong maroon and half-moon glasses. His long silver beard and hair glinted in the afternoon sun. "Thank you for saving me, but, who are you?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He gave a warm smile and Harry realized that Anne had mentioned this man before.  
  
At this moment, Piers Polkess, a friend of Dudley's and his mother walked by. Harry had the strange suspicion that they could not see him and Dumbledore; they did not even acknowledge the two as they passed.  
  
Prying his eyes away from this strange sight, Harry asked, "Do you know Anne?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled again. "Yes, Harry, I do. Miss Wiggins was an old pupil of mine, and now we are very good friends. When she found you at the Dursley's house, she was so surprised that she immediately called me up."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"She knew that you had been sent to live with muggles. but she didn't know exactly which muggles. She had no idea that you were living with the Dursleys- who she describes as the most nosy and selfish people she has ever met-"  
  
"Then why does she even bother to see them every now and then?"  
  
"It was on my orders, Harry, that Anne keep in contact with your family. She has to keep in contact with me if anything peculiar happens on her visit."  
  
"Yes," Harry persisted, "but why does she report to you?"  
  
"You're really not going to like this, Harry. Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry was almost begging now. "please tell me."  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath, adjusted his glasses, and quietly spoke. "I was the one who sent you to the Dursley's."  
  
There was deadly silence. Then. "WHAT! YOU!? WHY-"  
  
"But I can tell you why," Dumbledore said with a note of urgency.  
  
Harry was gasping for breath, his red cheeks almost burning with hate. With great effort, he managed to spit out "Ok. Why."  
  
"The man who killed your parents, Harry, was named Lord Voldemort-"  
  
"I know," Harry said dully.  
  
"-And he really didn't want to kill your parents; he only wanted to kill you."  
  
Harry looked mildly surprised at this statement. "Why-"  
  
"There was a prophecy made that a child born in late July would cause the downfall of Lord Voldemort. This child's parents would have to have fought Voldemort three times. Only you and one other boy qualified. Voldemort thought that if he killed this child, he would be safe."  
  
"Why didn't he try to kill the other one?"  
  
"He chose you because he thought you would be more of a threat to him."  
  
"Oh." Harry really did not know what to say to this, so he looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Now, about that dream you just had."  
  
Harry's head jerked upward. "How did you know-"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand. "I must ask you, Harry, what did you see?"  
  
Harry told him about the man. about Lord Voldemort. about the screams. about his hurting scar. "But please, sir, what did it all mean." He was hoping that Dumbledore would smile and say, 'It was just a dream, Harry.'  
But Dumbledore did not say that; he didn't even smile. He adjusted his wizard's cap, cleared his throat, and spoke. "This was no ordinary dream, Harry; it was a vision. I think what you just saw really happened."  
  
"Really-"  
  
"Happened, yes. A young man was really in a forest somewhere being tortured by Voldemort- or what's left of him."  
  
"But why could I see this happening?"  
  
"Because you have a very unique connection with Voldemort. When he gave you that scar," Dumbledore said, gesturing to Harry's forehead, "he must have left an imprint of some sort in you. Now you can see what is happening to him"  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. "Why didn't I have these visions before?"  
  
"Have you ever been outside of your home before without your family?"  
  
Harry scratched his head, thinking. "Well there was this one time that I was walking in the garden. but then my aunt got mad that I left and made me go inside. And when I'm at school. but I think my second cousin in my mom's side goes there. I guess not."  
  
"Ah. Well, that's your problem, harry. As long as you have another with your mother's blood near you, you can't be touched by Voldemort. Since now was your first time alone, Voldemort and you have a clear bond, and you can see what he is doing."  
  
Harry shivered. "It was horrible, sir! I never want to have those visions again!"  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid, Harry, that as long as you and your relatives are not together, you will continue to have these dreams as long as Voldemort lives."  
  
"And if he dies?"  
  
"Your visions will cease. But, Harry, you are the only one who can conquer Voldemort completely. The prophecy says so."  
  
"I'm almost ten years old, for heaven's sake! I can't just run out and kill a dark wizard! You saw what he did to my parents! Who cares about that stupid prophecy! I just want to go home! I don't want to go to wizard school! I want to go home!"  
  
And, sobbing, Harry ran towards Privet Drive, away from Dumbledore and the magic. Little did he know, he was running towards a new life. 


End file.
